Fatal Five Way Reboot
by GiveLifeLemons
Summary: So I finally rebooted Fatal Five Way! Better and sexier than ever before. Ari always wondered how many guys a girl can do at one time. The way he figures, it's four. Ari gathers up some buddies for the ultimate five way with none other than Max Ride. RATED M FOR HEAVY SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_**A/N: So here I am with the reboot I promised! I think it's much better than before, so if you never saw the one before that's good! Please leave reviews, or else I'll think it's bad and take it down again. If leaving reviews embarasses you, give me a favorite or a follow. Thanks and enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: Rated M for graphic smut/rape. Consider yourself warned**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Maximum Ride series or its characters**_

_**Ari P.O.V**_

I always wondered how many people a girl could fuck at one time. The way I figure, you have the girl and four guys, making it a five way. You can have one guy getting a blow job, one giving a tit fuck, one up her ass, and finally the classic: straight in the pussy. I decided to talk to my bros about getting together for a fatal fucking.

"Dude, I'm so in," smirked Brian.

"Always down for a fucking," grinned Luke.

"Sounds fun, but what girl? She's gotta be strong enough to take all of us," drawled Sean. But he didn't need to ask. Ari knew just who to get. Maximum Ride.

_**Max P.O.V**_

So I was just lying on the couch when everything turned to shit.

Let me set the scene. It was maybe 7 pm and Fang and Iggy took the kids on a road trip to Disneyland. They'll be back in about two days. So I was left all alone in peace. So of course Erasers had to attack. They knocked me out and everything went black.

Fast forward to now. I'm lying naked as a baby chained to a cold floor. My arms are chained together above my head and my legs chained apart, leaving my lady parts on full display. I shiver, part out of cold and part out of terror of what's coming.

I hear a metal door creak as it opens somewhere I can't see. I hear footsteps come towards me and try to see them, but I can't. Then I remember that I'm naked and struggle to try to free myself.

Four Erasers come into my view, standing in front of me, blatantly staring at my vagina. They're all shirtless and very muscular, but still!

I realize one of them is Ari and try to shrink back. Ari just laughs.

"Hi Maxi! These are my friends: Sean, Luke, and Brian. We're all gonna fuck you, at the same time." The Erasers all smirk and my mouth drops in horror. I'm not a virgin, but how the fuck do they plan on doing that?

"We're gonna draw straws to see you gets to pick what they wanna ride first. Boys, shall we?" says the one that I think is Brian. He holds out four straws and they all pick one.

Ari yells in delight, "I have the longest straw! Also the longest cock but," Ari winks at me, "You'll see soon enough. I pick pussy."

Luke exclaims next, "I have second longest. That asshole is all mine." He gives me a toothy grin that makes my skin crawl.

Then is Sean, "I'm next. I'll take those pretty tits, thanks."

Lastly is Brian, "So I got the mouth; excellent. Shall we warm her up, boys?"

Oh God, they're really doing this! They all approach me and strip off their pants to reveal four dicks that are erected just at the sight of me. Then they, as Brian said, "warm me up."

Ari positions himself between my legs and sticks his fingers into my vagina and starts pumping furiously. I can't hold out a moan of pleasure.

Luke slides himself underneath me and starts doing the same as Ari but in my asshole. That one is a little more painful because I'm an ass virgin.

Sean kneels over my stomach facing me and starts licking and massaging my breasts, while occasionally biting down hard and licking up the blood. I wince in pain, but the pleasure is also immense. My tits will be blue and purple for weeks.

Then of course is Brian kneeling over my head kissing my mouth. I say kissing when it's more like his tongue is invading my mouth like a Viking invades a village: without mercy. He bites my lips and runs his tongue over my teeth and tongue.

After what seems like an hour of overstimulation, I've climaxed at least 5 times. Oh God, what's going to happen once they get their dicks in me?

"That seems like she's wet enough for me, boys. Ready for the main event, Cock Slut?" Ari says from between my legs. I uselessly try to wriggle away from him but it's no use. He takes that as encouragement and grabs my thighs. "First to cum wins our little slave to have by himself." Ari smirks.

The others all laugh and brag about their superior cocks and whatnot. Then, I'm abused in four different areas. The best way to describe this is one at a time.

Brian shoves his dick in my mouth and holds my face down with his hands. He thrusts into my mouth furiously all the way to the hilt. I feel it touching the back of my throat and resists biting down. I feel his pubic hairs on my nose on every thrust.

Then there's Sean shoving my breasts together while pumping his cock between them. He pushes my breasts ever closer around his dick while painfully squeezing my breasts with his hands. He grips them like he hopes handprint bruises will be left. There probably will.

Next is Ari with the most space to work with. He pulls all the way out and thrusts all the way in every single time. The other guys yell at him for "bouncing the slut too much." He grunts on every thrust and fondles my clit while he does. I feel his dick hit my g-spot and moan around the dick in my mouth.

Finally we have Luke thrusting into my ass. This one is undoubtedly the most painful. He started by slowly sliding his dick into my tight asshole, but sped up quickly. I feel his hands grip my hips hard (yet more bruises) and pull himself into me.

The first to come is Brian. His dick twitches and shoots his semen into my mouth. He grips my hair and whispers in my ear to swallow it. I gulp down the salty, sticky load and feel him pull his cock out of my mouth and shout in triumph.

The next is Ari, soaked in my juices by all the times I've come already. I feel his hot load go straight into my womb. I feel the semen dribble out of my vagina because it ran out of space to go. Ari smirks and gives my pussy a squeeze and stands up.

Next to orgasm is Sean all over my face and chest. He lets go of my breasts and sprays his load all over my body. He orders me to lick it all up, or else he'll "cut off those pretty tits to use as a pillow" I do as he says and lick up the mess.

Finally is Luke who's hot stream shoots into my ass. I don't know where cum goes in your ass, but it went somewhere. I feel that cum too dribbling out of the hole it went into. Luke gives my ass a nice slap and goes from under me.

I'm beyond exhausted. I'm sore everywhere and there's no way I'm not pregnant already. I came so many times and I'm ashamed for it. They've broken me. I'm just a whore. But a whore who had her world rocked by four guys at once.

"Well it looks like I won, boys. Don't worry, I'll leave some of her left for you all," Brian says with an arrogant tone. He moves as if to unchain me, and probably carry me off to his bedroom.

But Ari stops him. "Not yet, brother. We decided we'd all ride all the rides first, didn't we? I want to see all the sights our little Cock Slut as to offer." He grins hungrily and stares at my tits.

Brian releases an exasperated sigh, "Fine, brother. But she's all mine afterwards."

Ari laughs, "Of course. But now, I'll have a go at that tit fuck. Ready to do it all again, Maxi?"

I moan in anticipation. They say it's not rape if you like it, right? Well I'll admit it: I love it. I'll be their cock slut forever.

_**And that's it! Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me. If I get say 20-30 reviews I'll write a seocnd chapter about Max's alone time with Brian. That one will include more plot probably. SO YEAH REVIEW PEACE OUT**_


End file.
